Diamond's Rose !
by Leocan-Nekocan
Summary: THE TEAM HAVE A NEW MISSION AND KURAMA & BOTON BROKE UP PLUS HIS MOTHER KNOWS THE PERSON
1. Chapter 1

**DIAMOND'S ROSE CHAPTER ONE **

**_Boton enter the room with anger in her pink eyes, she thought to herslef I dare him to break up with me, he will PAY ! Great now I have to see him ! As Boton step into the room with the team waiting for there new mission Boton saw him meaning Kurama, sitting down with his lustful legs cross . Hello everyone hope everthing is going good in your lives ! Boton said with her pearly white teeth showing her anger . YO whats up with you Boton,you look piss something happen to you or whatever ? NOOO Kuwabara He He HEE ! Just tired so I need some sleep thats all . NO that wasn't what was wrong. Boton was pissed as hell ready to kill Kurama that is ,she couldn't believe he had dump her right after she proclaimed her love to the Kitsune . Boton didn't want to be here in front of the one she still loved after what happen yesterday she want to cry ? No she wanted payback but how ? UMMM Boton whats our mission so we can get it over with . OHH yeah sorry Yusuke umm koenma said there have been reports about human children being sold into human labor in Demon World so he wants you to keep an close eye on this house address 4678 Snikersvill where he thinks the criminals live at so thats your new mission . THAT'S IT YOU MEAN YOU MADE ME COME HERE TO JUST TELL ME SOMETHING YOU COULD HAVE DONE OVER THE PHONE DAMN AND I REALLY SHOW UP TOO DAMNMIT! YUSUKE SHUTUP ! Boton yell at him, I wanted to make sure I was talking to the right people and not to whole damn world, you should know this I tell you this every time we have a new mission you JERK ! oh right sorry sorry . Yusuke sweatdrops . Kuwabara falls on the floor of the gym room in Kurama school . Well human are you done can we go or what? Ohh yes Hiei and everyone else you can go . Hiei where are you in a rush to you can only stay in human world by the way . Kuwabara I am going to kill you that way you can go to hell thats where YOUR GOING NOW WIMPER BEFORE ME YOU DAMN BAKA HUMAN . Hiei and Kuwabara fight there way into agreement while Kurama ,Boton and Yusuke sweatdrops . Well everyone I have reports to finish and standing here won't get them done I'm off . Boton gets on her broom (don't know what it is) ready to leave when Kurama stops her, Boton wait I'm sorry about Yesterday so please try to smile please ? FUCK YOU KURAMA AND GET A LIFE ! NO MATTER FACT TAKE A LOOK AT MY ASS AND GIVE IT A GOOD KISS GOODBYE YOU ASSHOE JERK !Boton left without another word . WELLL ! Kurama what happen did you dump heryesterday or somthing . Kuwabara asked while sucking an sucker he took from one of the kids at the park . Yeah and it doesn't matter anymore she pissed and theres, nothing I can do about it but laugh . You can give her a rose . Kuwabara said . No that won't work besides...OKK I'm going to forget what just happen and move on if anyone cares to know I'm at home . Yusuke just walked away with Kuwabara at his side. Hiei was already gone it didn't matter cause he pr didn't care about my love life . Besides ...Why won't she understand that someone else is calling to me at night, it wasn't Boton it's someone from my past but who ? I want to know and I can't risk not knowing because ding dong Boton was on my sack and balls 24 hours a day and 168 hours a week and 720 hours a monthand 8,760HOURS FOR THE LAST TWO YEARS HELL NO! Boton had to go and I have to find the one who calls me softly at night . _**

**_NEXT TIME : Kurama and the team go to the house on snikersvill to meet ? and Kurama finds his caller but why does it connect to the person were after and is he going to truely leave me find out next time on leocan's version of YU YU HAKUSHO . This is Boton see you later . I want Kurama back now booo wooo wooo!_**

**_HOPE YOU LIKE PLEASE R&R PLEASE, SO I WILL KNOW SOMEONE IS READING THIS SO I CAN POST PART 2 . PLEASE R&R PRETTY PLEASE THANK YOU HEHEHE ! I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS THANK YOU AND PLEASE R&R THANK YOU !_**


	2. Chapter 2

﻿ Well it seems i finally posted part two to Diamonds Rose here it is enjoy !

* * *

_Koenma sir! Koenma sir! That house on snickersvill Boton has an report about it .The Blue Orge came running into Keonma's office forgetting about all the papers on the floor and on Keonma's desk that he Smash right through them.YOU STUPID ORGRE! Oh I am sorry Keonma wasn't paying attention . HEHEH! YOU WASN'T PAYING ATTEN...OH I WILL GIVE YOU SOMTHING TO PAY ATTENTION TO YOU STUPID... ! Keonma sir what about the report ? The Blue Orgre play'd job just to escape an beating from his oh so childish boss. What about the Report Org(Whatever his name is)__what's it say ? The Orgre read's...Keonma the house seems to be abandon there is no one there or any other sign of living in the house just an abandon house with creepy creeking sounds . That's what the report said ? Well then I must talk to Boton . Put me on the communicator Orgre . Yes Keonma sir ? It was Boton,her face showing that she still had tears to cry. Get over yourslef Boton! Kurama is an Sprirt Demon and Demons do have there feelings it could have been something on his mind to make him do what he did so stop crying an get the team over to that house . I feel that there's an missing link to this problem and I think the Boys could figure it out . Yes Keonma sir . Good luck Boton ._

_

* * *

_

_WITH THE BOYS AT THE PARK_

_What house are you talking about Boton ! Yusuke the bad boy asks . The house I told you about THURSDAY! Kurama do you have any idea what she talking about ? Yusuke she talking about that house on snickersvill thats part of our new mission . Kurama stated to Yusuke the forgetful or just plan careless . What new mission ? Kurama ,Boton and Kuwabara all fell on the grass with an huge sweatdrop . Yusuke you haaaaaaaa!the mission with the missing human children . OOOOOHHH! that mission thanks for refreashing my mind three eye . Hiei does his little HN ! You know Yusuke I think you need an note on your back to remember your own name let alone a new mission . What ever Boton it doesn't matter lets just get on to the house . Where is it again . Boton falls . YUSUKE IT'S ON SNICKERSVILL ! Watch who your yellin at Kuwabara ,I saved your ass yesterday and I can take your ass away . Kurama sweatdrops . You know Yusuke that, what you just said didn't sound to clean ,right ? Shut it Fox Boy I didn 't mean it that way. I'm not gay . Whatever let's get going you guys we have people to put in jail . So with that they ran to the house on Snickersvill .__

* * *

_

_WITH THE CRIMNALS _

_It looks like where about to have some guest lets give them a warm greeting with our swords when they get here ladies and gentlmen . Yes Master . Good then get going . Yes Master . With that the fighters left . Musical though you cannot see him your lover comes closer to you with every breath you take he shall be here soon then you may have him my sister . Theres was an woman up under water sleep ._

_

* * *

BACK WITH THE TEAM _

Hey are you sure this is the house it seems kind of creepy ? Well yeah I have been here twice you know and I don'tthink it can get any more creepy than it is . Boton was again running her mouth about how slow Yusuke is . So I see that you people are in to deep to see that there's someone in front of you . There was an woman standing in front of the team . You seeI am to show you to our \Masters Musica and Musical who will very soon take care of you all . But first meet our guards ATTACK THEM NOW ! The guards ran towards there heads .


	3. Chapter 3

﻿ 

**So you think to try us do you? Yusuke jumbs up hits all of the body guards with his Spirit gun shots. " Because I don't like being tried." The woman stares at Yusuke. " No I don't even care about you after all you have nothing to do with my Masters. But Kurama does or should I say Yoko? The woman looks at Kurama and winks. " You look nervous my dear. Thats good. " Yusuke looks at the woman with anger. " So no you killed my guards I'll kill you fight?" The woman turns her back to Yusuke. " No they aren't even my Masters guards, they belong to someone else. Now come we must go." The woman starts to walk towards the door. " Wait what makes you think were going to go in there with you?" Boton puts here hands on her hips. " Because _Boton _you couldn't leave if you wanted to. Your after all in my Mistresses domain you have no control of there powers or mines. Now come. The woman walks through the door as the team follows. " Yusuke How does this nut case know my name?" Boton looks at him with fright. " Who evers over this plan must of done their research on us before we even knew about them. Yusuke looks at Kurama " _Kurama knows something I know that look he must have some kind of clue of who where dealing with... but who?" _Kurama looks at the woman. " We have to be on our guard everyone. We don't know who where dealing with." Kurama stares harder at the woman.**

**Entering the house...**

**Our heros find theirselves in the middle of a forest. " What forest are we in...hell where are we? This place is refreshing though." Kuwabara sniffs the air for the forth time. "We are in the home of the demons, I suppose baka. But where we are is unkown." Hiei pulls out his sword and points it to the back of the woman. " Now woman we have no idea who you are but you seem to know a great deal about us. Who the hell are you and where are we? Speak before your sudden death." The woman turns around and laughs. " Hiei no need to be rude your safe as long as Yoko stays cool...beside Yoko knows exactly were we are? Kurama was dazed " _This place I spent years with my mate with,now decides to return to me and hurt me. I should have known the second I smelled the scent of roses and cherries." _Thats right Yoko an old friend wishes to say hello to you.**


End file.
